robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Third Wars/Semi-Final 2
The Third Wars - Semi-Final 2 was one of two semi-finals to determine the Grand Finalists of Series 3, out of eight semi-finalists. The eight robots were paired off in Round 1, with the four victors pairing off in Round 2. *The second round defeat of Beast of Bodmin signified the retirement of Bodmin Community College. *The second round match between 101 and Hypno-Disc signified the first time that the judges descended from their panel to inspect robots up close. The match has been judged as one of the closest in history. *From this semi-final, only Hypno-Disc, Team Steg-O-Saw-Us and Team Scutterbots managed to make a semi-finals again. Competing Robots Semi-Final 1 had five newcomers and three veterans. This is contrary to Semi-Final 2, which featured three newcomers and five veterans. Newcomers *Blade *Gravedigger *Hypno-Disc *Scutter's Revenge *Steg-O-Saw-Us *Evil Weevil Veterans *101 *Beast of Bodmin Round 1 101 vs Scutter's Revenge 101 started quickly and twice drove over the front scoop of Scutter's Revenge. Both robots tried to push each other around but neither robot was able to get any real power behind each push. Eventually, Scutter's Revenge began to slow down and soon stopped moving completely and was immobilised,allowing the house robots to attack Winner: 101 Gravedigger vs Steg-O-Saw-Us The battle started very slowly with both robots avoiding each other before Gravedigger pushed Steg-O-Saw-Us into Sir Killalot and then attempted to flip its opponent but was just unable to flip it completely. Gravedigger then flipped Steg-O-Saw-Us up onto the arena wall but Matilda knocked it back onto its wheels. Steg-O-Saw-Us then backed into Gravedigger and pushed it around the arena before cease was called and the judges went for Steg-O-Saw-Us. Winner: Steg-O-Saw-Us Beast of Bodmin vs Blade Beast of Bodmin quickly got underneath Blade and attempted to tip its opponent over, but was unsuccessful. Beast of Bodmin tried twice more unsuccessfully before finally managing to get underneath and flip Blade onto its side using its lifting ram. Beast of Bodmin then tipped Blade onto its back and it was immobilised. Winner: Beast of Bodmin Evil Weevil vs Hypno-Disc Hypno-Disc started slowly to get its spinning disc up to speed but was unable to cause damage in the early exchanges. However, Hypno-Disc was soon able to cause damage to Evil Weevil as pieces of armour flew off the robot. Hypno-Disc continued to do damage until Evil Weevil sustained control problems and was immobilised. Winner: Hypno-Disc Round 2 Steg-O-Saw-Us vs Beast of Bodmin Steg-O-Saw-Us drove into Beast of Bodmin and caused minor damage to the front of its opponent. Steg-O-Saw-Us continued to ram into its opponent until Beast of Bodmin started to slow down. Steg-O-Saw-Us repeatedly rammed Beast of Bodmin into the arena wall until it eventually became immobilised and the house robots attacked and put it on the arena flipper where it was flipped. Steg-O-Saw-Us went through to the Grand Final. Winner: Steg-O-Saw-Us 101 vs Hypno-Disc Hypno-Disc attacked 101 but its spinning disc did no damage and bounced off. 101 then pushed Hypno-Disc across the arena and drove up onto the disc, stopping it from spinning. Both robots drove into a CPZ and were attacked by Dead Metal, with Hypno-Disc sustaining some damage. Hypno-Disc then pushed 101 into the CPZ, but 101 quickly escaped. The battle concluded with the two robots pushing each other and the decision went to the judges. For the first time ever, the judges went into the arena to inspect for damage before making their decision. The judges went for Hypno-Disc, who progressed to the Grand Final. Winner: Hypno-Disc Category:The Third Wars